Fancy
by drippingwithsin
Summary: To thine own self be true


**AN** : While digging around on The Devil Wears Prada livejournal I came across this prompt about writing a fic based on the song Fancy by Reba. If you don't know it I suggest you listen to it before reading this. I personally have always loved it and Reba.

* * *

In a run-down shack, a girl stood in front of a large mirror and stared at her reflection wringing restless hands nervously. Earlier her mother had tenderly washed and curled her long auburn hair before applying a decent amount of cheap makeup upon her face. She then proceeded to help her into a dress. The fabric itself was beautiful. Every centimeter of satin hand sewn with care so that it flowed like a shimmering crimson river across flushed pale skin.

Caught up in her own scrutiny she started when an arm came downward to wrap around her shoulder.

In the mirror, sapphires snapped to emerald eyes dulled with sickness. "Lean your head to the side."

Her mother reached upward and dabbed a bit of perfume on the girl's neck then leaned forward, placing a kiss upon her cheek. She stared at Miriam for a moment, tears welled within trouble eyes, she glanced around their pitiful shack stopping only to let out a ragged breath. "Last week, your Papa fled the country with some harlot. He left us with nothing, no money, no food. If nothing is done we will starve to death." In the background, her baby sister's hungry cry rang out as if it was listening to their conversation. Her mother did not move to comfort or feed the child. The milk within her breasts long dried due to malnutrition. "This is your one chance, Miriam, you mustn't fail." Her voice was raspy and sounded so small within the stuffy room.

"Mama, what do you want me to do?" Miriam questioned her face twisted with confusion.

"Just be nice to the gentlemen, Miriam, and they'll be nice to you." Her mother's cryptic wording finally hit home. No, she couldn't do this. She won't but as the girl glanced downward just in time to see a roach skitter across the toe of her high heel shoe. She knew then and there was no other option. She swallowed thickly, steeling herself before the wheels of fate had a chance to turn.

When they heard the crunch of tires on gravel her mother lead her to the door where a limousine sat idling outside. Before she enters though her mother handed her something. "Now remember what I said, Miriam." The girl nodded. She'll always remember those words even to this day.

Inside the vehicle, Miriam sat quietly beside a strange but sophisticated man and peered out of the window at her mother as she grew smaller and smaller in the distance. Feeling a cold weight in her hand, she looked down at her hand and seen what her mother gave her. It was a locket, nothing extravagant just an oval golden locket. Curious she opened it and tears prickled her eyes when she read the words engraved inside. To thine own self be true

That's when it fully hit her that this was it this was her life from now on. Despite that fact though inwardly she made herself a solemn vow that she whatever she was called, whatever she was going to turn out to be that she wasn't going to hold her head down in shame. No one of these days, months, or even years she was going to be a lady.

* * *

The years passed rather quickly as did the never-ending steady stream of clients. From congressmen to the occasional aristocrat she charmed them all with a fake smile here and a sexy gesture there. Men; Miriam found out were easy to manipulate. Thinking more with their libidos than brains. She leads them around like show dogs. Give her what she wanted and a treat they would get.

However, when she reached twenty-five a man showed up one day. His eyes were a warm lush shade of green that seemed to sparkle against his pale skin and flaming red hair. He promised her riches, love, the world so she followed him to the land of the opportunity.

As soon as she set foot upon the shore she changed her name. No longer would she be Miriam but Miranda. Someone to be admired. Under the name, she was able to get a job alongside the infamous Katherine Clarke where she learned the ins and outs of the fashion world straight from the horse's mouth so to speak.

The years dragged onward still and when her mentor succumbed to her own fate. Miranda stepped forward to take her place and take her place she did. Days, months, years of blood, sweat, and tears poured into a magazine to make it number one in record time.

Sacrifices had to be made, of course, her marriages, time with her children, her social life all down the drain all to build her very own empire. It was all in her opinion worth it though, for now, she didn't want or need for anything anymore. Clothes were a dime a dozen, food was plentiful, and the houses were lavish.

But something was missing. Something that without left her bitter and cold. And it was something that later on she'd come to find in the unlikeliest places.

* * *

Miranda peered out the window into the backyard, smiling when she spotted her girls laughing in merriment as they played some sort of ridiculous game. Their flaming red locks blowing in the breeze created by them running, their cheeks flushed due to the mid-Autumn, and their peals of laughter like wind-chimes to her ears. Miranda felt tears prickle her eyes. They were so precious to her.

So caught up in watching them, she failed to notice someone walking up behind her and startled a bit when warm strong arms wrapped themselves around her middle as a chin was placed on the crook of her neck. "Whatcha thinking about?"

At hearing the familiar voice Miranda relaxed instantly and leaned back into her lover's embrace. "Just how far I've come and how lucky I am."

A hum and the arms around her tightened. "You're not the only one who's lucky."

The older woman couldn't help the smile that graced her lips. "Charmer."

She felt the vibration against her back as her lover chuckled. "I try."

Miranda rolled her eyes and smacked an arm getting an over exaggerated 'ow' in return. This is what she'd been missing her whole life. When she was with clients it was all about sex, when she was with her husbands it was all about image but now as she lay back snug in her lover's arms exchanging playful banter as she watched her children play it was all about love.

"I love you, Andréa."

Andréa's full lips pressed against her neck, giving her a short but sweet kiss there. "I love you too, Miranda."

Miranda felt her heart warm and her body tingle as if she'd just heard the words for the first time. No matter how many times she heard Andréa say it always affected her this way like her body along with her mind couldn't fathom as to why this beautiful creature was in love with her of all people.

Snuggling farther into Andréa' s embrace, she sighed contently as she looked up towards the heavens and smiled. I made it, Mama.


End file.
